Daniel Bing - Mondler pregnancy drabbles
by matteney
Summary: This is my first Mondler story. I'm a sucker for romance so this is just some Mondler pregnancy drabbles (careful, super sappy)! Oneshot. Contains Monica and Chandler's POV, set somewhere around season 10. Please read & review!


She was sitting in the neat living room of the apartment with the purple walls, overwhelmed by her emotions. Her mind was going a million miles a second, trying to take in what she had just found out a few minutes ago. She had got up this morning and thought today would be like every other day; not having the slightest idea just how big of an impact this day would have on her life. But not just on her life, also on the life of her husband. She knew exactly how he would react and it somehow calmed her that he would be completely ecstatic. It was one less thing to worry about.

She continued to sit on the couch, waves of her dark hair framing her beautiful freckled face that was now covered in tears. Letting out a small laugh, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed. And it was all because of him. Of all people, commitment-phobic number one, Chandler Bing, was the reason she was happier than she had ever thought possible and was now finally getting everything she had ever wished for. She thought back to the day when all of their friends had just found out about their secret relationship and were teasing them about when they'd get married. God, from the second they meddled into their relationship everything seemed to go downhill. Chandler had obviously completely freaked out and got into a huge fight with Monica, resulting in that ridiculous marriage proposal with all of their friends watching. She grinned slightly, knowing that she was probably the one who had always understood Chandler the best. He hadn't been afraid to commit, he had just been afraid of screwing it up. In a way, he was just very similar to herself. They had both tried too hard to make their previous relationships work, afraid to end up alone. Had she known how easy it would be to just let go for once; to just not worry about every little thing that could go wrong, boy, she would've dated Chandler much earlier.

Chandler. Just the thought of her husband put a smile on her lips as she wrapped one arm around herself, still deep in thought. When the door to the apartment opened, she quickly sat up and turned around, pulling the blanket over her small body.

"Hey, beautiful," Chandler closed the door behind himself, carrying his briefcase as he smiled hugely at his wife. After a long day at work, he was finally home again. To come home was his favourite part of the day, because he just knew that Monica was waiting for him every night, having missed him just as much. And he was right, there she was on the couch, a small smile playing around her lips the moment he had entered the apartment.

"Hey, you're home," she said softly, but to Chandler's surprise, she did not move at all. He shrugged his coat off and put his briefcase down, walking over to her instead. He could read her so well by now, he immediately knew something was wrong. Making a beeline for the couch, he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and giving her forehead a soft kiss. "I am. I've missed you," he simply stated, looking into her blue eyes that looked puffy and red, like she had been crying. Putting his left hand on her cheek, he carefully wiped away a tear, not once did his glance shift. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he finally asked. He already had a suspicion as to what it was because this had not been the first time that he came home from work and found her all cried out. It made his heart ache and break into pieces. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was seeing Monica hurting. She closed her eyes slowly, her head coming to rest on the familiar place on his shoulder and he held her closely, kissing her forehead. There was another silence for a few seconds and for a moment he thought that she'd not tell him; it was the same reason over and over again anyway, they had talked through it a million times by now. But then he felt her shift slightly under the blanket until her right hand appeared, holding onto a small, white stick.

Chandler pulled away slightly, taking the pregnancy test in his hand, wondering why she still kept them to show him. But this time, it was different. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw the two blue lines in stark contrast to the white plastic material. He continued to look at it, still in disbelief until his eyes filled with tears. "Y-you're... we're gonna have a baby?!" He looked at Monica, his hand still clinging on to the test. Monica looked at him, nodding as fresh tears streamed down her face, a huge smile now appearing on her face at the same time. "Oh God," Chandler couldn't believe it as he pulled her in closely, kissing the top of her head and her face over and over.

It had taken them way too long and they had even been close to giving up. After a year of trying and all the negative pregnancy tests, they had finally decided to take a fertility test. But the results had been even more devastating than they had ever imagined. Before he had been with Monica, Chandler had never really thought about whether he wanted kids or not. But everyone who knew Monica just a little knew that it had always been her dream to have kids, and Chandler couldn't even begin to describe what he felt when the doctor told them that their chances of conceiving were very slim. When he proposed, he had promised that he would do anything to make Monica happy, but the one thing she wanted the most, he was not able to give it to her. Well, or so they had thought until today. The day they got the results, Chandler knew that they would keep trying and would not give up, but it was so tiring to watch how their love continued to remain unfruitful.  
Monica closed her eyes once more, burying her face in Chandler's chest as she held onto him closely. She knew that he still needed some time to process all this; because even though she had found out about an hour ago, she was still in disbelief. For the last 15 years, having a baby with the man she loved had been her biggest wish in her life and it had almost killed her when they received the results of the fertility test. But now, everything was different. They would finally have their own baby. And Monica had no doubt that it would make their lives even more perfect.

* * *

Chandler had a huge grin on his face ever since he had found out about their little baby, and he didn't even try to hide it any more. He had picked up some Chinese food for Monica as well as roses and massage oil. Since he wasn't the one carrying the baby, he wanted to at least make it as easy as possible on Monica. Opening the door to their apartment, he smiled when he saw his wife doing the dishes. "Hey, babe," Chandler quickly made his way over to her, giving her a kiss and then leaning down to kiss her bump as well. "And hello to you too, little man." Monica laughed softly as she helped him to get out of his coat. "Are these for me?" she pointed at the roses while taking off her apron. "No, actually they're for me," Chandler joked, putting the food down. Hitting his arm playfully, Monica got a vase and smelled the roses, still amazed by how sweet Chandler could be. "I got us some food and you know, ever since you told me that you'd kill for a massage, I thought I could help you out," he lifted up the massage oil, giving her a wink. Monica's jaw dropped as she looked at her husband. "I can't believe you remembered!" "Well, what kind of a husband would I be if I forgot about that?"

Chandler watched intently as Monica lifted her shirt over her head, her porcelain skin still taking his breath away. He could tell that her breasts had got bigger as her body was adjusting to the little person she was growing, and he couldn't be more amazed by it. His gaze immediately shifted down to her beautifully rounded baby bump and he noticed for the first time that her belly button was actually starting to protrude. "Oh wow, look at that," he whispered, his big hand coming to rest on her belly where his son was growing. Monica laughed softly, leaning against the couch cushion, her back aching slightly. "I know, I noticed a few days ago." Chandler's eyes met hers and he could tell she was slightly in pain. "Okay, let me get you all nice and relaxed," he told his wife, hating the fact that he wasn't able to do anything while she had to go through all of this. He sat down next to her on the couch and got the oil while Monica shifted slightly so he would have better access to her back. After he had massaged the oil into her aching back (while he had earned some very sexual moans from his wife), Chandler smiled triumphantly. "I know it's not the best worst massage, but I tried..." Monica seemed much more relaxed now as she let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, nobody can beat me." Chandler noticed that she sounded tired so he leaned against the back of the couch, pulling her carefully into his arms until her bare back was against his chest. "Nope," he then remarked, leaning in and placing a few soft kisses on her still oily neck while pushing some of her hair away. They both settled into a comfortable silence and after a while, Chandler noticed that Monica had drifted off to sleep. He carefully pulled the blanket over her body, his hand coming to rest on his new favourite place, her bump. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that they had finally got everything they ever wanted. Monica had been right from the very start, and he didn't even mind any more that she was really always right. Their little boy was all that mattered and he simply couldn't wait to meet him. As Monica continued to lay in his arms, Chandler slowly felt her beautiful belly, but was soon interrupted when the door opened.

He turned his head and saw Joey in the door, who had stopped the second he saw that Monica was asleep in Chandler's arms. "Hey man, is this a bad time?" Chandler shook his head slowly, trying to free himself from his wife's embrace. After a few seconds he had managed to get up, tiptoeing over to his friend. "I just gave her a massage and she fell asleep," Chandler explained, still whispering, "what's up?" Joey nodded his understanding, glancing over at where Monica was still sleeping. The day Monica and Chandler had told the gang that they expecting a baby, everyone had been nothing but thrilled for them. Joey had known them both for so long now, and he knew that it was their biggest wish to have a baby. And now that it had finally worked for them, he just knew that they would make the best parents any baby could ever have. Joey looked at Chandler slowly, patting his shoulder as he nodded. "Nothing important. You have two people who need you now," he winked and quietly opened the door, giving Chandler another smile before leaving again. Chandler turned around and looked at his wife who was still peacefully sleeping on the couch. He nodded to himself, his smile growing wider at the sight of his little family. Joey was right, he would always have time for his friends, but right now, the two most important people in his life were in this room, and that was all he needed to know.

* * *

Chandler slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light that was coming through the blinds. His arm was draped over Monica's body, who was snuggled up to him under the covers as close as her growing bump still allowed her to. She was now eight months pregnant and even though Chandler couldn't wait to meet his son for the first time, he was very aware of the fact that the pregnancy would soon be over. And he was also aware of the fact that this might be their last pregnancy, so he wanted to cherish every moment as long as he still could. Chandler grinned to himself when he felt the movement against his bare chest, surprised that Monica was still asleep. You'd think that babies get lazier the bigger they got, but apparently that didn't apply for his son. "Hey there, little kicky," he whispered, carefully pulling Monica closer to his body while kissing her forehead. She finally woke up, squirming slightly in his arms as she groaned. "I think Daniel is up already, sorry," he said to his wife, knowing he was walking on thin ice, but sometimes he couldn't stop his sarcasm. Secretly, he wished that his son would inherit his sense of humour, but he would never admit that to Monica. She already had to live with his constant jokes, so he wasn't too sure if that was the sort of qualities she wanted their son to inherit. Monica groaned once more, opening her eyes as she looked at Chandler. "I know. And now I need to pee."

"You know, I'd carry you over there but...," Chandler grinned at her and watched as she rolled her eyes at him. It took all the strength she possessed to get herself out of bed and Chandler couldn't help but watch in amazement. Monica shot him one of her annoyed looks, her nightgown bulging where she was growing their child. Chandler paused, knowing he shouldn't have said that last sentence as he got up and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back softly. "I'm sorry, Mon." The pregnancy had drained the last energy to fight back out of her so she relaxed into his embrace. After a few seconds, she smiled slightly. "Are you gonna carry me over there now or...?" Chandler pulled back and smiled as he gave her a peck. "I know you might not feel it right now, but you look so beautiful." She knew that he meant every word just by the look in his eyes. And with that, Chandler bent down slightly, gathering his arms around her as he was about to pick her up. "Oh jeez, Chandler, I was only joking! I'm way too -" But it was too late, Chandler had already picked her up under great effort. He was stumbling through the living room of their apartment, holding onto his wife. "You're really not heavy," he lied and Monica just continued to laugh. After what felt like an eternity, Chandler had finally reached the bathroom and set Monica down. "I promised you I'd carry you around in my pocket," he winked. Monica shook her head as she cupped her husband's face, giving him a kiss. "You're a dork. I didn't think you meant that literally!" - "Well, I did," Chandler nodded as he watched Monica dancing around in the bathroom, she clearly needed to pee. "Mon... you know, we're here now, so you might as well go." Monica rolled her eyes once more as she continued to nervously dance around. "I know, but I can't go when you're watching!" Chandler burst out laughing. "You're not serious! Are you gonna be like that in the delivery room too?!" She gave his arm a slap as she lifted her nightgown up and pushed her panties down, sitting on the toilet. "Now go! You're a weirdo, you don't need to watch every little step I do." - "Oh, but I want to," he winked, but then slowly made his way to the door, knowing better than to annoy his wife when she had to pee. "I'll be waiting out here, ready to carry you back to bed," he winked at her before closing the door behind himself. As weird as he could be at times, Monica knew she was incredibly lucky to have a husband like Chandler.

* * *

She was sweating like a pig and had never felt that uncomfortable in her entire life. It was early August and Monica was a week past her due date, glancing at the clock in the kitchen, watching as time ticked away and still, nothing was happening. Chandler was at work and she was obviously on maternity leave with nothing to do. All she could do now was wait. That's what the doctor had told her two weeks ago, and here she was, 15 days, 13 hours, 23 minutes and 33 seconds later - and still no sign of her baby. She was getting so tired of waiting, she just wanted this to be over. She wanted to be able to hold her son in his arms, and she wanted to see if he had Chandler's sandy brown hair and her blue eyes, like she had always wished for ever since they had started dating. She hadn't told Chandler about that, but even during the early stages of their "relationship", she had let herself think about a possible future with him. And for Monica, that future had always involved a marriage and children. But it was only when they had exchanged their 'I love you's' that she had truly let that future with Chandler sink into her mind. And it was then she realised it was all she ever wanted. They had overcome so many obstacles, and here she finally was, ready to pop with their son. And even though she sometimes teased Chandler about it, there was nothing she wanted more than for her son to be a little version of his dad, because all those traits made him the man that she loved more than anybody else.

A little tear ran down her cheek when she softly rubbed her swollen belly and suddenly she was very aware of the fact that her pregnancy would be over very soon. She turned her attention to her unborn baby and whispered "I know that mommy has been cursing a lot lately, but thank you for being such a good baby during those last nine months. Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you. And we love you so much so... you better be nice and quick when you come out!" she finished, raising her finger. Chandler had entered their apartment, just to find Monica talking to herself. "If he's as lazy as I am he probably won't be quick," he greeted her as Monica sat up quickly in shock. "You're back early!" - "Yup, I didn't want to miss anything. Just in case, you know," he walked over to her, placing the palm of his hand on top of her dark hair like he did quite often. Monica just laughed softly, shaking her head. "Chandler, that's not how this works. You can't just come home and expect me to suddenly - ohhhhh son of a bitch!" Monica wrenched her face in pain all of a sudden, clutching her lower abdomen. A quick panic overcame Chandler as he looked at his wife. "Are you okay?!"

Everybody who knew Monica even the slightest knew that she was super compulsive and competitive, but as much as she wanted to pretend that she was okay, she knew that she couldn't lie to Chandler. Not in this moment. She bit her lip hard and shook her head, admitting to herself that she had never ever felt this much pain in her whole life. Chandler tried to stay calm as he sat down next to his wife, holding her hand. "What is it, do you need anything? Mon, tell me, please," he sounded desperate as he searched for her eyes. It took Monica a few seconds to regain her breath, but when she did, she looked right into her husband's beautiful blue eyes. The blue eyes she wanted their son to have. "My waters just broke," she whispered, not moving as she felt the pool of water slowly seep into her nice couch. But Monica, the neat freak number one just couldn't care less right at this very second. "Oh God," Chandler knew he had to stay calm, but it was all too much too soon. "We're gonna be parents! We... you're gonna be a mommy and I'm gonna be a daddy." Monica bit her lip as she felt tears down her cheeks. She might have never felt this much pain in her life, but neither had she felt this much happiness in the same moment. "I know," she breathlessly replied, pulling his face close to hers as her lips met his. They would finally have their very own little family.

* * *

It had been the longest 18 hours of her life, but also the most rewarding. She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, still in disbelief. She finally had everything she knew she ever needed in her life. Little Daniel Bing was contentedly wrapped in the hospital blanket, his eyes closed and his tiny fists by his face as he enjoyed the warmth of his mother's body. Monica only diverted her gaze from time to time to meet Chandler's eyes, who had been smiling from ear to ear ever since their son had been born. The baby's head was covered with a small bush of sandy brown hair, just like Monica had hoped for. As for his eyes, they were a perfect mixture of her and Chandler's blue hues.

"Can I hold him again?" Chandler whispered, not really wanting to destroy the beautiful image that would forever be imprinted in his memory. Monica gave him a soft smile as she sat up slightly, lifting Daniel up carefully. "Of course, Chandler. He's your son too, you know." Chandler gave a short laugh and nodded, accepting the bundle from his wife. "I hope so." Monica just smiled as she watched her husband bond with his son. Her whole body was aching and she was extremely tired, but she knew this was all worth it. And if they would ever be so lucky to get pregnant a second time, she knew she would go through the pain again in a heartbeat.

"I think he has your eyes, but it's kind of hard to tell...," Chandler held on to Daniel as he scrutinised the little baby's features intently. Monica continued to smile, resting her head on the pillow of the hospital bed. "I don't even care, Chandler. He's perfect the way he is. And at least he has your hair," she teased slightly. "Yeah," he just replied. Monica smiled to herself as she noticed how quiet Chandler had got, in fact, she didn't remember ever having seen him speechless. After another comfortable silence, Monica continued. "And I guess we'll have to wait another little while to see if he inherited your sense of humour as well." Chandler looked up from his son and at his wife, his grin getting even wider. He hadn't expected her to say that and he knew that she was being serious this time. "Yeah. But we got all the time in the world to figure that out now, haven't we?" He bent down and softly gave his son's head a kiss. Monica nodded as she grinned back at him, knowing he was right. "I love you," she softly told his husband. "I love you too. Both of you." And with that, Chandler leaned in and gave Monica a kiss. And they both knew they truly had everything they'd ever wanted.


End file.
